Vermillus
by Deathcoke
Summary: O vermelho do latim vermillus é a cor do sangue, sita no limite do visível do espectro luminoso. Também é conhecida como escarlate ou encarnado. Representa o luto na Igreja Católica, por analogia ao sangue de Cristo.


**Vermillus**

Era o fim. O fim de tudo, ali naquele simples e mortífero ato. Enquanto ela, despida, banhava-se com a água quente da banheira, logo a viu manchar-se com a cor rubra que tanto odiava. Era sangue. Em sua mais doce e pura existência, em seu vermelho esplêndido que se confundia agora com rosa ou salmão, por estar docemente misturado à água. Era sangue pútrido. Morte.

Ela se levantou num ato desesperado. Tivera um pequeno acidente dias atrás, mas jamais imaginara tal resultado. Aquela situação deixou-a desnorteada. Saltou da banheira como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os pés molhados deixavam seu rastro no banheiro. Viu a maçaneta, ergueu sua mão para agarrá-la. Hesitou.

Não havia gritado ainda. Só então percebeu que o grito a entalava na garganta e que um par de olhos amarelos a espreitavam por trás das sombras. Olhos cobertos por uma espécie de vidro, que não a permitiam ver exatamente qual a sua intenção. O cheiro do sangue metálico a entorpeceu. Não era hora.

Correu para fora, correu como nunca correra antes em sua vida. Do outro lado, sua querida irmã estava alegremente sentada, com seu amado. O homem que, naquele desespero, era quem ela mais desejava consigo, e não ali casado com sua irmã. Porém, ele também estava lá a observá-la.

Seu próprio marido também os acompanhava. Alguém que ela havia acidentalmente conhecido em um banquete. Alguém que não era o seu amor eterno, mas cobria um pedaço da solidão em seu coração e a divertia em certos momentos. Era a pessoa com a qual ela conformara-se em viver e até viveria bem, se não fosse o acidente.

O sangue ainda lhe escorria pelas pernas, seu filho, seu amado bebê, que ela sequer chegou a saber o sexo, havia falecido. E ela estava ali, nua, na frente de seus únicos e amados seres. Numa situação triste e amargurada, onde nenhum deles levantava-se para ajudá-la ou livrá-la do sofrimento. Estavam mortos.

Os olhos vermelhos abriram-se de uma vez. Mais um maldito sonho naquele verão. A brisa quente entrava tranqüila pela janela, empurrando as cortinas e fazendo aquele clássico som de uma manhã quente e confortável. Mas não bastava para tirá-la daquelas terríveis sensações que a perseguiam desde o dia de seu nascimento.

Ela odiava vermelho. Bem, nem sempre odiou. Não odiou quando ouviu seu amado elogiar-lhe a cor pouco comum de suas madeixas. Naquele momento ela amou. Entretanto, associou-o sempre o seu fracasso e seu desamparo.

No dia em que nasceu, imperfeita, ruiva, seu pai a chamou carinhosamente de Anne. Anne de quê, ela nem lembrava-se mais. O importante foi que sua vida correu naquela perseguição. A imperfeição de sua cor, a descaracterização ou caracterização exagerada de sua pessoa, pequena, fraca. Distante da beleza incomum de sua irmã. Aqueles cabelos loiros e ondulados que percorriam o rosto e ombros dela, cobriam-lhe as costas e caiam sutilmente sobre os olhos azuis perfeitos, onde esculpiam uma magnitude incomparável. Ou comparável à dos anjos.

Cresceram. Sempre juntas, sempre como irmãs que se completam. A perfeição e humildade, a imperfeição e ambição. Porém, amavam-se. Foi quando seu pai as apresentou para ele, o homem que amaria até seus últimos segundos. Jovem, alto, de cabelos azulados e olhos igualmente. O corpo definido por baixo das roupas clássicas de linho e brim, o terno caro com a costura feita à mão, lhe adornava o corpo bastante exuberante dele. O Lorde Phantomhive.

Ele, para ela, era a perfeição em forma de pessoa. Era quem ela queria para cuidar de suas crianças, para cuidar de si e de sua vida. Mal sabia ela que jamais teria crianças para cuidar, jamais teria a si própria ou até mesmo uma vida.

Phantomhive era um homem muito bom, apesar de eternamente ligado aos seus negócios, chamou as duas irmãs diversas vezes para sua casa. As recebia como divinas companhias, servindo-lhes o melhor dos chás em louças magníficas e artesanalmente fabricadas. Servia-lhes iguarias e doces artesanais onde os mais habilidosos mestres tinham que trabalhar insaciavelmente para criar.

Em um desses dias, ela teve a oportunidade de sair sozinha com ele, quando foram visitar juntos a criação de cavalos e, sua irmã preferiu ficar no enorme casarão do Lorde.

Os cabelos ruivos tocados pelo vento chamaram a atenção de Phantomhive e ele a elogiou educadamente.

"É linda a cor dos seus cabelos."

Foram as exatas palavras do Lorde. Algo que perfurou para sempre seu vermelho coração. Aquele segundo em que amou sua cor, em que amou o seu interior de sangue, que corria para fora em seus fios de cabelo sobre os ombros e o rosto. Ela quis casar-se com aquele homem, quis fazê-lo feliz.

Esperou ansiosamente para a próxima oportunidade de tê-lo ao seu lado. Esperou e esperou. Até que um dia foi convidada para a mansão novamente. Arrumou-se divinamente, com as mais belas roupas vermelhas que tinha, os tecidos caros, camurça, tafetá. Banhou-se com perfume e arrumou-se como que para um baile.

Sorria como nunca sorrira. O caminho foi longo e angustiante. Quando chegou, deixou-se ser acompanhada pelo mordomo até o interior do lugar. Apesar da angústia, ela lutava para manter a classe. O mordomo abriu a porta.

O sorriso despedaçou-se como um vidro finíssimo que bate acidentalmente contra a quina de uma mesa. Rachou primeiro para depois quebrar-se em minúsculos pedaços que jamais poderiam ser colocados no lugar novamente.

"Vamos nos casar"

Ela disse, sua irmã. Os cabelos loiros presos por uma presilha clara de brilhantes. O vestido azul caia-lha no colo como um manto sob medida. Contrastava-lhe com a pele clara e os olhos azuis.

"Vou me casar com o Lorde Phantomhive e queremos que você seja nossa madrinha."

Insistiu, aquele sorriso lindo e repleto de felicidade. Como não compartilhá-lo? Ela forçou-se a sorrir, mesmo que quisesse expulsar o próprio coração rubro do peito. Fora o vermelho. Sempre fora. Tirara dela toda a felicidade e, agora, ela o odiava para sempre.

Não, não odiou Phantomhive ou sua irmã. Odiava o vermelho puro.

O casamento foi a mais magnífica festa que jamais existiu. Muitas pessoas, muitas e muitas pessoas. A felicidade flutuando pelo ar com a música dos violinos e as preces do padre que os unira. A flor na lapela de seu tão sonhado amor. O branco do vestido brilhante bordado e rendado de sua irmã, revelando a saliente barriga que denunciava sua gravidez, o pequeno Lorde Phantomhive. Tudo aquilo era felicidade.

Mas ela, em seu formoso vestido vermelho, usava um véu de mesma cor. Condenando-se, escondendo-se para todo o sempre.

Mesmo assim, no futuro, alguém a aceitou. Seu antigo marido. O que trouxe a ela alguma paz. Por algum tempo.

O acidente.

"Madame, está sonhando acordada de novo?"

Ela ouviu aquela voz. Era a enfermeira que trabalhava com ela no hospital. Já a pegara sonhando inúmeras vezes, acostumara-se. Não se lembrava mais da resposta que deu àquela enfermeira, tampouco de seu nome. Só sabia que sempre desconversava quando podia, ou ignorava.

Aquele acidente com a carruagem. Seu corajoso e cavalheiro marido arriscara-se para salvar seu filho e sua esposa cor de vinho. Foi muito risco.

Ele faleceu e, para salvá-la, o médico retirou dela o filho e, ainda, o poder de produzir outro. Por que não tirar ela do filho? Deixasse a criança viver, se não fosse condenado àqueles cabelos rubros...

Nunca soube o sexo de sua criança ou o nome que daria a ela. Nunca houve uma criança. E agora toda sua vida estava manchada com sangue vermelho. Seu único acalentador de felicidade se fora. Como sua esperança.

Tudo estava manchado. Alguma coisa horrível aconteceu na mansão Phantomhive, momentos depois. A casa estava em chamas e foi tudo o que ela viu. Sua irmã e seu amado agora estavam todos manchados. O vermelho do fogo queimava a casa como queimava em seus cabelos e olhos. Estava acabado, tudo estava. O pequeno Phantomhive havia desaparecido e os cadáveres de seus amados foram enterrados descentemente, apesar de reduzidos à cinzas flamejantes.

Ela decidiu abandonar sua vida para sempre. Abandonou suas esperanças. Pôs-se a destruir a vida de outras pessoas. Formou-se em medicina e dedicou-se a fazer abortos. Os fez inúmeras vezes, até que sentiu repulsa daquelas mulheres.

"Filhos são um estorvo."

Ela ouvia com freqüência. Não podia mais suportar. Nenhuma delas jamais tinha pensado na idéia de não poder tê-los. Jamais tinha acreditado na vida sem seu marido ou sua criança para amá-los e cuidá-los. Ela odiava aquelas mulheres.

"Nunca se pode entender os homens, ainda mais quando se tem filhos."

Foi a gota. Ela queria manchar todas aquelas cretinas, para que sentissem por alguns segundos a dor surpreendente que sentia em sua vida. Queria que elas experimentassem o gosto metálico e o cheiro ferroso daquele líquido rubro que corria em todas elas. Seguiu a última que atendera.

As ruelas mais sujas de Londres, aquele frio do outono que enganava. Seus sapatos vermelhos de couro batiam contra o chão molhado e asqueroso daquela cidade incrivelmente velha. A mulher parou contra a porta e percebeu que alguém a seguia.

"Ah, é aquela do outro dia."

As palavras de desdém daquela desalmada marcaram seu final. Ao brandir o punhal prateado, o grito foi abafado pelo sangue que subiu à garganta. Os cabelos ruivos dela misturavam-se ao sangue de mesma cor que voava junto com o desespero pelo ar.

Naquele segundo ela alcançou algum tipo de paz. Alguma coisa preencheu seu vazio interior. O sentimento de tirar a vida de alguém que não deu valor a ela quando a tinha. Sentiu um prazer imenso em fazê-lo, então uma voz esganiçada invadiu sua mente.

"Esplêndido!"

O som daquela voz povoou todo o ambiente. Quando ela se virou para vê-lo, estava lá. Um ceifador lindo, ruivo como ela. A cor do sangue em seus enormes cabelos lisos e brilhantes, os olhos amarelos que a espreitavam em seus sonhos por trás dos óculos de armação cintilante onde pairavam duas pequenas caveiras.

Ela sorriu.

Grell Sutcliff foi como ele se apresentou ao descer do alto daquela torre. Ajoelhou-se para ela, dizendo-se apaixonado.

Apaixonado? Era essa mesma a palavra. Alguma coisa que ela jamais ouvira antes. E agora a ouvia, diretamente dos lábios da morte.

Ela o levou para casa. Caminhou com ele pelas escadas de entrada, depois entrou pela porta gentilmente aberta por uma das criadas. Sem questões, caminharam pelos corredores de pedra mármore brancos. Os quadros de fotos e as memórias da vida que estava para ser dominada.

Entraram no quarto.

- Aqui, este é o meu quarto. E será seu a partir de agora. – Disse, sorrindo para ele.

- Meu? Ora... Serei seu servo e fiel mordomo, minha queria beldade rubra. – O corpo enorme e magro do ceifeiro magnífico ajoelhou-se perante ela. – Não me leve a mal, mas não posso simplesmente aceitar tamanha beleza ao meu lado sem pagar por ela.

- Pagar? Você devolveu um lampejo à minha vida, Senhor Sutcliff.... Por favor, fique ao meu lado. – Ela declarou, sorrindo humildemente para ele. Era óbvio que ela o havia atraído, com seu ódio e com seu vermelho.

- Hnn... Me chame de Grell... – O ruivo postou-se de pé num segundo. – A morte lhe devolvendo um lampejo de vida? Contraditório e excitante... – Aproximava-se, até tocar os dedos enluvados no rosto macio dela. – Podemos dizer que o sentimento é recíproco. – Abriu seu enorme sorriso afiado. Era impressionante como todos os dentes dele possuíam uma ponta ameaçadora e assassina.

- Seremos a morte, nós dois. – Permitiu-se sorrir contra dos dedos dele e, sem respostas, foi invadida por um beijo ardente.

Tudo nele parecia letal. Os dentes que a arranhavam naquele beijo. Os dedos longos e enluvados que seguravam seu rosto e o som inquietante que fazia sua alma. A perna longa coberta pela calça preta adiantou-se, enfiando-se entre as dela, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás e encostar-se contra a cama.

Com uma pequena curvatura de seu corpo enorme, o ceifador empurrou-a para baixo, sentando-a sobre a cama e deslizou seus dedos enluvados para os fios rubros, soltando-os do que os prendia e deixando que caíssem sobre as costas dela docemente.

O corpo magro dele fazia-a suspirar contra aqueles dentes afiados. Deixou que ele a guiasse por todos os segundos. Deixou-se ser guiada para todo o sempre.

Os lábios vermelhos ficaram entreabertos quando ele afastou-se e arrancaram dele mais um daqueles sorrisos assustadores. Com alguns toques, o ceifador conseguiu fazê-la deitar-se e deixar que ele despisse algumas das peças de roupa dela.

Ele desatou alguns dos botões da camisa de linho firmemente costurada e cor de sangue que ela usava. Despiu-a das roupas íntimas, deixando-a com a saia de tafetá rubro e a camisa. Tirou dela as luvas e expôs suas unhas bem feitas e pintadas com a cor que ele tanto amava.

Deixou-a daquela forma enquanto usava suas mãos enluvadas para tocar todas as partes rubras do corpo dela, desde os lábios até o meio de suas pernas. Arrancava suspiros, que permitiam que ele visse o fundo de sua garganta e as veias que continham seu desejo maldito.

Passou a brincar entre as pernas dela, enquanto imaginava-se invadindo aquele interior cor de sangue. Deixava que ela apenas sonhasse com o prazer. Despiu a si mesmo, exibindo sua silhueta levemente feminina e bela. Apoiando as mãos ao lado da cabeça da ruiva e agarrando-lhe os cabelos. Debruçou-se sobre ela e invadiu-a com uma certa violência, porém sem perder a classe.

Arrancava dela alguns gemidos e gritos, mas não se importava com nada daquilo. O que ele mais queria mesmo era observar aqueles olhos vermelhos e aquele cabelo que, num tom mais escuro, contrastava com seu próprio que caia sobre os dois como uma cortina, isolando-os de todo o mundo exterior e deixando-os em sua insanidade particular.

O lugar tornava-se mais quente conforme ele movimentava seu corpo terrivelmente belo e feminino sobre ela. O fogo e o sangue estavam ali, unindo-se em uma só coisa, insana.

O suspiros uníssonos dos dois denunciaram o fim e ela adormeceu nos braços da morte como ela sempre sonhara.

Os dedos enluvados do ceifador escorriam por seus cabelos. Sem perceber que ela quase dormia, comentou:

- Agora, para me acompanhar, você precisa de um corte de cabelo menos brega e fora de moda. – Riu-se. – Minha querida, Madame...

- Red... – Ela balbuciou, dominada pelo sono.

- Madame Red? Hm! Que nome artístico fantástico. Vou chamá-la assim se não se importa... Ah, é claro que não se importa! Sou eu quem vai chamá-la.

As risadas preencheram o vazio de sua mente e ela perdeu-se num mar vermelho sem fim.


End file.
